ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Extreme Anniversary 2016
Card Championship vs. Championship, Title For Title Asylum Match EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz w/Junko Enoshima Or Madison Winters vs. EMW International Champion "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels SCW Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Brittany Tessler MWF World Heavyweight Championship Johnny Gat © vs. "The Monster" Matanza Cueto w/MWF General Manager Dario Cueto Max Muller w/Anri Sonohara-Muller vs. Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman House Of Glass Match Lexi Belle vs. Sara Sheppard-Daniels Parking Lot Brawl Titan Jackson vs. Johnathan "Bullet Train" Remmers w/Xavier Whitworth Battle of The Horsewomen - 8 Woman Tag Team Elimination Match MMA Horsewoman (Ronda Rousey, Marina Shafir, Jessamyn Duke, & Shayna Baszler) vs. The Four Horsewoman (Charlotte, Tessa Blanchard, "So Cal Boss" Selena Bonnet, & Rebecca O'Sullivan) EMW World Tag Team Championship The First Order (Jacob Murphy & Adam Light) © w/Lexi Belle vs. The British Empire (Ben Hopkins & Michael England) w/Nikki Rose SCW World Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. MK Legacy (Cassie Cage & Jacqui Briggs) Undisputed MWF World Tag Team Championship Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (MWF World Tag Team Champs) w/Carmella vs. Bizzaro (Zeke Grove & Vayne Sharpe) (Interim MWF World Tag Team Champs) w/Zophia Murik Four Corner Survival Match for the MWF United States Championship Franklin Clinton © vs. Damian Wayne vs. "The Brave One" Billy Bowers vs. Simon Phoenix EMW X-Division Championship Tarble © vs. "The Pride Of Britain" Joseph Wilson Ladder Match; Winner becomes Austin Juhasz's Manager Madison Winters vs. Junko Enoshima Open Challenge for the SCW Social Media Championship Nadi © vs. ???? Plus the Anticipated Debut of Django Freeman!!!! Preshow 8 Woman Tag Team Match; If The Crusade Loses, They Must Be Disband CCL's Wonder Woman, VWF's Usagi Tsukino, Batgirl & ???? vs. The Crusade (Wonder Woman, Sailor Moon, Spoiler, & Chichi) MWF Nex-Gen Championship Sonjay Dutt © vs. Daniel Dolphin ExtremeAnniversary2K16MWFNex-GenChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16CCL'sWonderWomanVWF'sUsagiTsukinoBatgirlMysteryPartnervThe Crusade.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16DebutofDjangoFreeman.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16SCWSocialMediaChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16MadisonvJunko.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16EMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16MWFUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16UndisputedMWFWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16SCWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16MMAHorsewomenvFourHorsewomen.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16TitanJacksonvJohnathanRemmers.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16LexivSara.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16MaxMullervBrockLesnar.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16MWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16SCWWorldChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversary2K16ChampionvChampionTitleForTitleII.jpg Results *Pre 1. CCL's Wonder Woman, VWF's Usagi Tsukino, & Batgirl's mystery partner was revealed as Pyra. *1. Django Freeman was making his MWF In-Ring Debut. *6. Both teams wear t-shirts to pay tribute to Kris Travis pre-match. After the match, Ben & Michael hugged in the ring as they were presented with the tag titles. They stopped celebrating as they locked eyes with The First Order. Both teams paused as the music stopped and the Tokyo Dome erupted with ‘that was wrestling chants’. Adam & Jacob held out their hand's as Ben & Michael accepted to a good reaction and as The First Order left The British Empire celebrated winning the tag team titles. *7. Marcella Maratova answers to the open door challenge. *8. Zophia accidentally sprays Vayne with the Blood Mist meant for Enzo then Enzo near the ending of the match. After the match, Bizzaro attacked Enzo, Cass, & Carmella then leave the ring with both Tag Team Title Belts as the crowd boos them. *9. MWF Superstars like Johnny Mundo, PJ Black, Jack Evans, Jean Claude Van Damme, Dominic "Dom" Toretto, Franklin Storm, Austin Aries, Bad News Spoony, and Johnny Bravo were in the parking lot to serve as an Audience for the match. *10. During the match, Sara takes the Bandanas from around her ankles and tie Lexi's wrists to the bottom rope, effectively leaving her unable to move. Sara would then kneel down On Lexi's Legs, smirk, and start Slapping Lexi repeatedly, toying with her. Sara then tortured Lexi with her stocking filled feet, fishnets, hell including her own dirty feet. Then Sara forces Lexi by shoving her toes in Lexi's mouth, forcing Lexi to suck Sara's toes as Sara smirks and laughs evilly. She continued to torture Lexi by any means necessary until Lexi jam a Glass Laced Bat up to Sara's pussy out of nowhere. Lexi the gave Sara a measure of her own good through the glass house until Lexi hit Sara with the Belle of the Ball through the Glass Pane Table, before choking Sara until the Ref called for the Match to end. After the match, Lexi would continue to choke Sara then dragging her to a seated position in the corner, staring at Sara. Lexi would then walk up to her, turn around, and Set up a Stinkface, but right before her ass makes contact, she would pull away and pick up the Mic. Lexi say to Sara "Yeah sorry, I'm not a Sexual Assault kind of Revenge Girl." then Lexi would then go under the ring, pull out a Sledgehammer, and smash it Hammer First into Sara's face, almost obliterating her skull, and leaving Sara hung over the Bottom Rope as Lexi shouts to Sara "I'm an Assault and Battery Bitch!". Lexi would then celebrate her victory, as the refs would tend to Sara. *12. After the match, Dario Cueto hands Matanza the MWF World Heavyweight Championship then raises his hand as the crowd boos loudly. *13. After the match, Austin would stand up and approach the ring, but Junko would hold up her Finger and say "Hold on a Minute". Junko would then wedge a ladder on the middle rope, then would put Madison on the top rope, climb up, and hit the Danganronpa Driver off the top rope through the ladder! Junko would roll out of the ring after, and leap into Austin's arms, contract in hand, and both would share a crazed smile. Juhasz then carrying Junko to the back. *14. After the match, Samus would drag herself to her feet, holding onto the ropes for leverage, and look down at Brittany, nodding to her as if giving her props, as Brittany would be attended to by medics, holding her knee. *15. Austin dominated Tyrone throughout the entire freaking match! After the match, the cage would rise, and Juhasz & Junko would both take a belt, Juhasz with the World, Junko with the International, and both would walk up the ramp, and sit back down on their thrones from their entrances as The Army would raise their swords and Juhasz & Junko would hold up the titles. Both Joey Styles & Blitz was in total shock of what Austin did to Tyrone inside the Asylum. The show concludes with Austin holding up both the EMW World Heavyweight and International Championships. Miscellaneous *A promo of "The Irish Nightmare" Shawn O'Sullivan's debut on the upcoming edition of Tuesday Night ShowTime were shown during the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016